sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: M
M M-11 (Human Robot) M-11 is a robot superhero. Originally known as the Human Robot, the character was given the name "M-11" in the 2006 to 2007 Agents of Atlas miniseries as an allusion to its first appearance in Menace #11 (May 1954) from Marvel Comics' 1950s predecessor, Atlas Comics. In an alternate reality from mainstream Earth, a scientist's newly created robot is programmed by the scientist's greedy business manager to murder the scientist. The incomplete robot, however, continues through with his directive to "kill the man in the room", and kills the business manager when the man enters. The robot then leaves the house, programmed to "kill the man in the room" but ultimately falling off a pier into the sea and short-circuiting.Reprinted in Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Menace (Marvel Enterprises, 2009) , In What If #9, the Human Robot is a member of a 1950s team of Avengers. After being retrieved from the sea, it is reprogrammed by Marvel Boy to prevent it harming the other team-members, although the Human Robot is still prone to responding aggressively to any actions that imply an attack. When the group battle a team of supervillains united by the Yellow Claw to kidnap the President, the Human Robot shields the group from an explosion and, when briefly believing the robot vapourised, 3-D Man admits that perhaps it was more 'human' than he had previously thought. Asked to disassemble in light of the paranoia of the time-period, this team of Avengers were destroyed when Immortus erased their reality in Avengers Forever. M-Twins Ma Gnucci Gideon Mace Jason Macendale Mach-VI Machete Ferdinand Lopez Alfonso Lopez Mariano Lopez Machine Man Machine Teen Machinesmith Al MacKenzie Moira MacTaggart Mad Dog Mad Dog Rassitano Mad Jim Jaspers Mad Thinker Madame Hydra Ophelia Sarkissian Unnamed Valentina Allegra de Fontaine Elisa Sinclair Madame Masque Madame Menace Madame Sanctity Madame Web Madcap Artie Maddicks Madman Maelstrom Maestro Maggott Magician Lee Guardineer Son of Guardineer Elliott Boggs Magik Magique Magma Jonathan Darque Amara Aquilla Magneto Magnir Magnum Magnus the Sorcerer Magnus the Sorcerer was the mentor of the first Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew. He first appeared in Spider-Woman #2 (May 1978), and was created by Marv Wolfman and Carmine Infantino. Magnus grew up in the 6th century AD, in the time of King Arthur. Turned down as an apprentice by Merlin, he became the student, and eventually lover, of Morgan le Fay. In the 20th century, the centuries-old sorcerer could possess the bodies of the living. Magnus' spirit took possession of Jonathan Drew and aided the High Evolutionary in organizing the Knights of Wundagore.Avengers #187 Maha Yogi Maha Yogi is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Journey into Mystery #96 (September 1963), and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Yogi was apparently born 10,000 years ago in what is now Central Europe. He apparently was a savage that came to possess some portion of the same Bloodgem that Ulysses Bloodstone would later possess, which gave him immortality and eternal youth. He later came to Britain during the time of Camelot, and impersonated the real Merlin while he was away. The Eternal Sersi exposed the impostor, and the real Merlin placed him in suspended animation.origin revealed in Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #210 The false Merlin was revived in modern times, still posing as Merlin, and battled and was defeated by Thor, after which he went back into the coffin.Journey into Mystery #96 He later became a professional criminal and took the name Warlock, organizing a band of armored mercenaries. He abducted Marvel Girl, battled the original X-Men, and was rendered comatose by Professor X.X-Men Vol. 1 #30 Later, as the mentalist Maha Yogi, he attempted to create an army of mind-slaves. He fought and was defeated by the Beast and Iceman.X-Men Vol. 1 #47 The Maha Yogi then became the chairman of Merlin Industries. With Mongu, the Maha Yogi plotted world conquest, but was defeated by the Hulk and Doctor Druid. During his encounter with the Hulk, his fragment of the Bloodgem was destroyed and he rapidly aged into helplessness.Incredible Hulk Vol. 2 #210–211 Some time later, the Maha Yogi was revealed to have been created by the Caretakers of Arcturus and to have turned against them.Doctor Strange Vol. 3 #27 He later appeared alive with his youth apparently restored by unknown means.Avengers Annual #22 As a result of mutation induced by the Caretakers of Arcturus, the Maha Yogi had the psionic abilities to control the minds of others, create illusions, project psionic force bolts, levitate objects as large as a building, teleport himself, create force fields and alter his own appearance. His psionic powers have a limited range. Thanks to his possession of a fragment of the Bloodstone, the Maha Yogi is virtually immortal, and has a physically malleable body. He has attempted to use true magic, performing a ritual to summon the demon known as Grendel's Mother.Captain Marvel Vol. 5 #20–21 Mahkizmo Brett Mahoney Mahr Vehl Mainframe Future Vision Future Iron Man Android Major Mapleleaf Lou Sadler Lou Sadler Jr. Maker Makkari Malekith the Accursed Malice Killmonger lackey Nakia Unnamed Susan Storm-Richards Anthropomorpho Marauder Karl Malus Mammomax Man-Ape Man-Beast Man-Bull Man-Elephant Manfred Ellsworth Haller Exaggeration Man-Killer Man Mountain Marko Man-Thing Manbot Manbot (Bernie Lechenay) was created by Steven Seagle and Scott Clark, and first appeared in Alpha Flight vol. 2 #1 (1997). Manbot is a biomechanical construct working for Canada's Department H and is a member of the Canadian superhero team known as Alpha Flight. He is also acting as a spy for Department H so as to monitor Alpha Flight surreptitiously.Alpha Flight vol. 2 #1 (1997) Victor Mancha Mandarin Mandrill Dino Manelli Mangler Shadrick Daniels Mangler is a minor supervillain who appeared in issues 34–35 of Power Man. Shadrick Daniels is the brother of the villain Spear and joins him in his attempt to get revenge on Cage's friend, Noah Burnstein. Mangler is a professional wrestler with no super powers and is quickly defeated by Cage. Mangler appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episode "To Steal An Ant-Man." He and Scythe fight Luke Cage and Iron Fist in an alley at the time when they were helping Hank Pym find the person who stole his Ant-Man costume. Lucius O'Neil Mangler is a character who first appeared in Thing #28. Lucius O'Neil is a professional wrestler who underwent the Power Broker's strength augmentation. When Thing and Sharon Ventura were planning to expose the Power Broker's operations, Mangler was among those sent to stop them. Mangog Manifold Manikin Manphibian Manslaughter Manslaughter is a supervillain, an assassin by trade and a psychopath by nature. He is assigned by a drug czar to assassinate the Defenders. He invades their Rocky Mountain headquarters, and stalks and nearly kills them.Defenders #134 He is turned over to the police in Elijah, Colorado.Defenders #135 Manslaughter aids the Defenders and the Interloper in battle against Moondragon and the Dragon of the Moon. He joins his life force with Andromeda, the Valkyrie, and Interloper to drive the Dragon of the Moon from Earth, and his body turns to dust.Defenders #152 With the others, they later take on host bodies of living persons, and assist Doctor Strange in battling and crushing the Dragon of the Moon.Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #3–4 Manslaughter has minor psionic talents, telepathic powers enabling him to perceive the activity of the autonomic nervous systems of other people. He can use this to influence the peripheral vision and subliminal hearing of others, making him invisible and virtually inaudible from a person's peripheral senses. Manta Mantis Anna Maria Marconi Marrow Martinex Martyr Marvel Boy Marvel Boy is the name of several fictional characters appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, including predecessor companies Timely Comics and Atlas Comics. Martin Burns Martin Burns is the 1940s Marvel Boy. After a mysterious shadow revealed to him that he possessed the power of Hercules, he became a superhero. The character made only two appearances: Daring Mystery Comics #6 (June 1940), by the writer-artist collaborators Joe Simon and Jack Kirby, and USA Comics #7 (Feb. 1943), by writer-artist Bob Oksner. Each featured a wildly disparate version of his origin, with the first positing him as the reincarnation of the mythic Greek demigod, while the second had him accidentally scratched by Hercules' mummified remains in a museum and "infected' with his superhuman strength, although both versions shared the basics noted above.Marvel Boy (Martin Burns) at the International Catalogue of Superheroes The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Golden Age 2004 reconciles these different origins by stating that there were two Marvel Boys named Martin Burns active in the 1940s. Robert Grayson Wendell Vaughn Vance Astrovik Noh-Varr Marvel Girl Jean Grey Rachel Grey Marvelman Masacre Masacre is a Spanish-language vigilante first appearing in Deadpool #003.1 (2016), a member of Mercs for Money, referred to as "The Deadpool of Mexico". He appears as a playable character in the Marvel Contest of Champions video game. Masked Marauder Masked Raider The Masked Raider is an American comic book character who appeared in American comic books published during the 1930s and 1940s period known as the Golden Age of Comic Books. Created by writer-artist Al Anders, he first appeared in the Timely Comics' anthology series Marvel Comics #1 (Oct. 1939), and ran through issue #12 (Oct. 1940) of the by-then retitled Marvel Mystery Comics. The first Western character published by Timely, the predecessor of Marvel Comics, the Masked Raider is Jim Gardley, who with his horse Lightning dedicates his life to fighting the lawless and bringing justice to the oppressed. Masque Massacre Mass Master Master Hate Master Izo Master Khan Master Man Master Menace Mastermind Excello Mastermind Excello (Earl EverettThe Twelve #1) is an American comic book character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. His only appearances for several decades were in Mystic Comics #2 and 3, published in the 1940s by Marvel's forerunner, Timely Comics, during a period that is known as the Golden Age of Comic Books. Mastermind (sometimes spelled "Master Mind") Excello is a short lived Golden Age of Comics character whose only known appearances were in issues #2 and 3 of Mystic Comics, published by Timely Comics in 1940. He then fades into obscurity until the 2000s limited series The Twelve. Mastermind Excello is a precognitive with great mental powers and physically honed to perfection who uses his powers to help the US Naval Intelligence Department. He makes use of his assets sensing spies on the European battlefield, to catch them, and thwart a gang of railway saboteurs.Master Mind Excello at Nevins, Jess, A Guide to Golden Age Marvel Characters. WebCitation archive of latter.Master Mind Excello at the International Catalogue of Superheroes "Mastermind Excello" is also an alias for another character, Amadeus Cho. Master Mold Master of the World Master Order Master Pandemonium Mastermind Jason Wyngarde Computer Mastermind is a computer. Residing under Braddock Manor, home of Captain Britain, in the United Kingdom, he first appeared in Captain Britain Vol. 1 #12 (December 1976). This Mastermind was an alien artificial intelligence that had been built by Captain Britain's father, Doctor James Braddock, Senior. Mastermind lived in the Braddock family's estate. Mastermind is entrusted with the care of several 'Warpies', mutated children, some of whom had superpowers. He is assisted by several government agents who had resisted their own leaders due to concern for the children. However, agents of R.C.X., led by the corrupt Nigel Orpington Smythe, raided Braddock Manor and forcibly removed the children. The rebelling agents were also kidnapped.Excalibur Vol 1 #62 (flashback) Mastermind is later reprogrammed by Kang the Conqueror, and subsequently destroyed.Excalibur Vol 2 #4 Martinique Jason Alicia Masters Matador Manuel Eloganto Juan Match Mathemaniac Taki Matsuya Mauler Aaron Soames Turk Barrett Brendan Doyle Unnamed Maverick Robert Maverick Ebony Maw Max Maxam Maxam was created by Jim Starlin and Tom Raney, and first appeared in Warlock and the Infinity Watch #12 (January 1993). Maxam first appeared in a vision of Gamora, then wielder of the Infinity Gem of time, wherein Maxam murdered Adam Warlock. He later appeared on the island of the Infinity Watch with no memory of his past. Eventually it was revealed that Maxam was from an alternate future earth where the majority of humanity had been wiped out by the Universal Church of Truth, an organization ruled by the future evil self of Adam Warlock known as the Magus. Maxam was sent back in time to destroy Adam before he could become the Magus. Maxam can summon additional body mass increasing his strength and durability to levels he has stated as being an even match for Drax the Destroyer and Hercules, even allowing him to, through supreme effort, break free of the Invisible Woman's force-field when she had imprisoned him. Luna Maximoff Maximus the Mad Melinda May Mayhem Kenny McFarlane Megan McLaren Megan McLaren is a fictional reporter in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Kurt Busiek and Mark Bagley, first appeared in Thunderbolts #1 (April 1997). Megan worked for WJBP-TV and was considered one of the best TV journalists. She mostly reported the Thunderbolts' activities such as their battle with The Elements of Doom,Thunderbolts #8 GravitonThunderbolts #17 and when Mach I surrendered himself to the authorities.Thunderbolts #26 McLaren reported on Roxxon's press conference when they revealed that the Scorpion was now an employee of theirs.Spider-Man Unlimited #22 She later reported on the aftermath of a battle between the Hulk and the Avengers.Incredible Hulk #322 She reported on the Avengers return from the dead and got to interview She-Hulk, Black Knight, Quicksilver and Crystal before revealing who the new roster was going to be.Avengers Vol. 3 #4 McLaren reported on a parade that was held for the heroes and their battle with Ultron.Avengers Vol. 3 #10''Avengers'' Vol. 3 #19 Megan McLaren in other media * Megan McLaren appears in the Avengers Assemble animated series, voiced by Vanessa Marshall. This version is a reporter for Daily Bugle Communications and often covers the Avengers' heroic activities. * Megan McLaren appeared in the live-action series Luke Cage played by Dawn-Lyen Gardner. She is one of the many reporters who asks Mariah Dillard about the plans to change Harlem. Meanstreak Medusa Harold Meachum Joy Meachum Joy Meachum is a fictional character who first appeared in Marvel Premiere #18 and was created by Doug Moench and Larry Hama. The character is depicted in the comics as the daughter of Harold Meachum and the niece of Ward Meachum. She blames Iron Fist for her father's death and attempts to kill him on several occasions,Marvel Premiere #18 even going so far as to hire Steel Serpent to aid her in getting revenge.Iron Fist #1 A crime boss known as Boss Morgan takes Joy hostage because Rand Meachum Inc. was ruining his business.Power Man and Iron Fist #51 Iron Fist rescued her, but in a last-ditch effort for revenge she asked Morgan to kill him. When Morgan refused, she attempted to do so herself, but found she could not and ended her feud with him.Power Man and Iron Fist #52 Since then Joy has helped Iron Fist and his allies on their numerous adventures. Joy Meachum in other media In the Iron Fist TV show, Jessica Stroup played Joy as an adult and Aimee Laurence portrayed her as a child. Joy is still Harold's daughter, but Ward is her brother. Stroup said that Joy "absolutely loves" Rand, and his return to New York is "like this rebirth of what she once was, and she gets to ask these questions about herself because he's posing them to her." However, Stroup said that Joy would initially be unsure whether Rand is who he says he is. Like Ward, Joy is initially doubtful of Danny Rand turning up alive, but eventually realizes the truth, even discreetly helping Danny by slipping his lawyer Jeri Hogarth a piece of evidence for using at an arbitration meeting. She is also shown to show concern towards Ward when he suddenly gets hooked on Madame Gao's heroin. Later on in the episode "The Mistress of All Agonies," Joy accidentally stumbles upon Harold in his penthouse. She assists her father into freezing the Rand Enterprises' bank accounts that are being used by the Hand. Joy is present with Harold when Ward shows up trying to get Joy away from Harold, after Bakuto gets him out of the hospital. Before Ward can leave with Joy, Bakuto and his men show up, having decided not to honor the deal he's struck with Ward so that he can stop Harold from freezing anymore Rand Enterprises accounts. Bakuto shoots Joy non-fatally to bring Danny out of hiding, and she is taken to the hospital. While she is recuperating, Ward shows her evidence that Harold has framed Danny for the Hand's drug smuggling. Upon leaving the hospital, Joy confronts Harold about this as he uses a cover-up. Joy later leaves Rand Enterprises as Danny, Colleen, and Ward engage and defeat Harold and his men. Following Harold's death and cremation as well as Danny becoming a business partner to Ward, Joy is visited by Davos at a restaurant in France who states that Danny must die, as their conversation is overheard by Madame Gao. Ward Meachum Megatak Megatak (Gregory Nettles) first appeared in Thor #328 (February 1983), and was created by Doug Moench and Alan Kupperberg. He was an industrial spy. He was inside an experimental video display when he gained his powers. He was defeated by Thor and Sif, and Thor drained his electrical abilities.Thor #328 (February 1983) When Megatak later reappeared in New York, he was gunned down by the Scourge of the Underworld disguised as a homeless man.Thor #358 (August 1985) Megatak was later among the eighteen criminals, all murdered by the Scourge, to be resurrected by Hood using the power of Dormammu as part of a squad assembled to eliminate the Punisher.Punisher Vol. 7 #5 Megatak's powers have completely taken him over, and he has morphed into a living computer program. Microchip is able to track the Punisher's hacker friend Henry, and Megatak travels into the hacker's computer and assaults him.Punisher Vol. 7 #8 Megatak then uses the connection to transport Blue Streak to Henry's location.Punisher Vol. 7 #9 He has since been recruited into the Crime Master's "Savage Six" in order to combat Venom.Venom #17 Meggan Seamus Mellencamp Melter Bruno Horgan Christopher Colchiss Unnamed Menace Donald Menken Donald L. Menken is the personal assistant of Norman Osborn in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Roger Stern and John Romita Jr., first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #239 (April 1983). Upon being hired by Norman Osborn, Donald Menken immediately became loyal and unflinching. His first task was to make sure that one of Oscorp's research scientists remove any recent traces of work.Spider-Man: Hobgoblin Lives #2 Not only did he assist Norman, he also answered to his son HarryThe Amazing Spider-Man #239''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #260 and his wife Liz.The Sensational Spider-Man #10 Menken was eventually promoted to Director of Personnel.Amazing Spider-Man Annual 1997 Menken soon teamed up with Roderick Kingsley to plot a takeover bid of Oscorp. Though the takeover bid failed, his involvement led Spider-Man to consider him as a potential candidate to the Hobgoblin's identity.Spider-Man: Hobgoblin Lives Menken at some point had joined the Cabal of Scrier and freed Norman from the psychiatric hospital. Later, Norman would greatly injure Menken and even though Menken survived from his injuries he was never seen again.Spider-Man: Revenge of the Green Goblin Donald Menken in other media * Donald Menken appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man as a recurring character during its second season, voiced by Greg Weisman. * Menken appears as an antagonist in 2014 film The Amazing Spider-Man 2, played by Colm Feore. He is responsible for creating the Green Goblin, as Harry forced him to inject him with Richard Parker's spider venom. In a deleted scene, Menken is killed by the Green Goblin, dropping him from OsCorp Tower to his death. * In 2014 video game based on the film The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Menken's role is to protect Harry Osborn. Menken plans to use the Symbiote from Project Venom to cure Harry of the Osborn-family life-shortening genetic condition, to make sure he will never share a same ill fate as his father, Norman. Menken experiments on Cletus Kasady as a test subject, turning Kasady into Carnage, who breaks free, killing many inmates. During the post-credits, it is revealed that Menken was actually Kingpin's spy, Chameleon, who was posing as Menken to help Kingpin take over Oscorp. In this video game, the real Menken's whereabouts remain unknown. ** In the IOS version, Menken is a representative for Oscorp in selling weapons to the gangs. Menken is captured by Spider-Man during a meeting with Kraven the Hunter and Hammerhead, and killed by the Green Goblin before he can be interrogated. Mentallo Mentor A'lars Imperial Guard Mephisto Mercurio the 4-D Man Mercury Mercy Merlin Merlyn Irene Merryweather Mesmero Metal Master Metalhead Meteorite Mettle Lynn Michaels Microbe Microchip Micromax Midas Mordecai Midas Malcolm J. Meriwell Midgard Serpent Midnight Midnight (Jeff Wilde) was a partner of Moon Knight's.Moon Knight #19- 21 While training his new sidekick, Moon Knight was targeted by the Secret Empire. In an attempt to eliminate Moon Knight for past confrontations with the criminal organization, the Secret Empire seemingly disintegrated Midnight with an energy blast.Moon Knight vol. 2 #19–21 Midnight is resurrected, and possesses a cyborg body enhanced with rocket-powered feet, super-extensible arms, super-strength, and laser beams along with a cyborg nurse, Lynn Church. He is believed to be killed a second time in a battle with Moon Knight, Spider-Man, Darkhawk, The Punisher, Nova and Night Thrasher.Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 358 He is seen a third time with Lynn Church after a murderous spree to get the attention of Moon Knight again. Moon Knight confronts the two in Mogart's underground lair. Moon Knight grudgingly kills Midnight in order to let his soul rest.Moon Knight Vol 3, Issue #12 Proxima Midnight Midnight Sun Midnight Fire Miek Milan Millie the Model Mimic Mimir Mimir first appeared in Thor #240 (October 1975), and was created by Roy Thomas, Bill Mantlo and Sal Buscema. Mimir was a child of Buri and uncle of Odin. He was a former opponent of Odin whom Odin transformed into a fiery being. He now dwells in the Well of Wisdom in Asgard. Odin sacrificed his right eye to Mimir for the wisdom to forestall Ragnarok.Thor #274 Mimir is a virtually omniscient being with precognitive abilities. Thor travels to Hildstalf, to seek out the wisdom of the Well of Mimir.Thor #83 Mimir was apparently slain in the destruction of Asgard at the hands of Thor. Mind-Wave Erik Gelden Unnamed Mindblast Mindless Ones Mindworm Mindworm first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #138 by Gerry Conway and Ross Andru. William Turner was a superhuman mutant with limited telepathic powers. He had an oversized cranium and was extremely intelligent who started off using his powers to crime due to the tragedy of his parent's death using his powers against Spider-Man. Eventually, Mindworm attempted to reform but his problems were too difficult for him to control and he allowed himself to be killed by common street thugs to end his great suffering in The Spectacular Spider-Man (vol. 2) #22 (February 2005). Nico Minoru Robert and Tina Minoru Minotaur Mythological Myklos Vryolak Dario Agger Miracle Man Mirage Desmond Charne Unnamed Miss America Madeline Joyce America Chavez Miss Arrow Miss Patriot Miss Patriot (Mary Morgan) is a Timely Comics Golden Age superhero who becomes The Patriot's sidekick after being taken captive by villains and used as a test subject for super-soldier serum. She first appeared in Human Torch Comics #4 (Spring, 1941) as Mary Morgan, and Marvel Mystery Comics #50 (December, 1943) as Miss Patriot, during the period fans and historians call the Golden Age of Comic Books.Miss Patriot at the International Catalogue of Superheroes Missing Link Time Traveling Lincoln Ray Morgan Circus of Crime Mister E Mister E (Victor J. Goldstein, also known as Victor Jay) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was a Timely Comics Golden Age superhero, a wealthy businessman by day turned masked vigilante by night. He appeared in Daring Mystery Comics #2 (Feb. 1940), and reappears in 2008 in The Twelve.Mystery Men's Dozen: Brevoort Talks "The Twelve", Comic Book Resources, July 26, 200712 Days of the Twelve: Mister E , Newsarama, August 14, 2007 His only story has been reprinted in The Twelve #1/2. Mister Fantastic Mister Fear Zoltan Drago Starr Saxon Larry Cranston Alan Fagan Mister Fish Mister Gideon Mister Hyde Mister Immortal Mister Jip Mister M Mister Negative Mister Rasputin Mister Sensitive Mister Sinister Mister X Mistress Love Yorkie Mitchell Mockingbird MODAM Max Modell MODOK George Tarleton MODOK Superior Modred the Mystic Modular Man Mogul of the Mystic Mountain Mogul of the Mystic Mountain first appeared in Thor #137 (February 1967), and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He is the evil ruler of Zanadu the Mystic Mountain in Skornheim, a land in the Asgardian dimension. Mogul commands a powerful "Jinni Devil" and other mystical beings. Mogul long ago conquered the land that was home to Hogun the Grim. Thousands perished in his coup and under his tyranny, as Mogul laid waste to the land. Hogun escaped with his fathers and brothers, who dedicated their lives to finding the Mystic Mountain, Mogul's home; Hogun's relatives perished seeking the Mountain. His powers include teleportation, matter rearrangement and illusion casting. Mojo Mole Man Molecule Man Molten Man Mondo Mongoose Alison Mongrain Alison Mongrain is a recurring character in The Amazing Spider-Man comic books during the latter half of the Clone Saga. She served as an agent of Norman Osborn, who had returned to North America to personally finish off Peter Parker and destroy everything he had held dear, which included his unborn child May Parker. In the final storyline of the Clone Saga, "Revelations", Mongrain's task was to poison Peter's pregnant wife Mary Jane Watson, forcing her into premature labor.The Sensational Spider-Man Volume 1, #11 & The Amazing Spider-Man Volume 1, #418'' In the alternate universe of the MC2 Spider-Girl title, Mongrain was tracked down by Peter's first clone Kaine, who rescued May from her grip and returned her to Peter and Mary Jane. Having bonded with May whilst keeping her prisoner, Alison returns sometime later with the intent of killing Normie Osborn whose brief tenure as the Green Goblin convince her that he would harm the child that she grew attached to.Spider-Girl #48–49 Spider-Girl. having been informed of her intents by Kaine reassured Mongrain that the child is safe by unmasking herself.Spider-Girl #50 Monsteroso Amazing Adventures Tales to Astonish Montana Moon-Boy Moondark Moondragon Moon Girl Moonglow Melissa Hanover Arcanna Jones Moonhunter Moonhunter is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He was created by Mark Gruenwald and Rik Levins, and first appeared in Captain America #402 (July 1992). Zach Moonhunter once worked as a werewolf wrangler under Dredmund the Druid's mental control. He first encountered Captain America outside Starkesboro, Massachusetts.Captain America #402 He fought Captain America,Captain America #403 and captured him.Captain America #404 Zach Moonhunter is an athletic man with no superhuman powers, though he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and a highly accomplished pilot. As a werewolf hunter, Moonhunter wore a mask and body armor that were both silver-plated for protection against werewolves. The mask was surmounted by a "wig" composed of sharp, jagged strands of silver. He carried guns that fired silver bullets, which can kill werewolves. He wore gauntlets that fired silver darts which could harm werewolves or drug-tipped darts that could induce unconsciousness in human beings. He used a whip with a silver tip that could cause werewolves pain. He used a rope coated with silver as a lasso for capturing werewolves. His body armor was equipped with artificial claws he could use for help in scaling walls. As the Druid's operative, he piloted a two-man jet-powered sky-cycle. Afterwards, he reformed, and forsaking his werewolf-fighting costume, became Captain America's personal pilot for the remainder Gruenwald's run on Cap's title (issue 444). Moon Knight Danielle Moonstar Moonstone Miles Morales Rio Morales Rio Morales NOTE: Although Rio's given name was first given by the editor on the letters page of Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man #8, it is first issued in the narrative in Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man #18. is a fictional character, the mother of Miles Morales, the second person to assume the Spider-Man mantle in the Ultimate Marvel Universe. The character, created by writer Brian Michael Bendis and artist Sara Pichelli, first appeared in Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol. 2 #1 (November 2011), which was published as part of Marvel Comics' Ultimate Marvel line of books, which are set in a universe and continuity separate from the mainstream Marvel Universe. Rio is a Puerto Rican woman who is married to the African-American Jefferson Davis.Sacks, Ethan (June 21, 2015). "EXCLUSIVE: Spider-Man Miles Morales — popular biracial version of the hero — joins main Marvel comics universe this fall". Daily News (New York). She works as a Hospital Operations Administrator at Brooklyn General Hospital.Bendis, Brian Michael (w), Bazaldua, Oscar (a). Spider-Man (Vol. 2) #18 (September 2017). Marvel Comics. While Jefferson distrusts superheroes, Rio holds a positive view of them in general and of the new Spider-Man in particular.Bendis, Brian Michael (w), Kudranski, Szymon (a). Spider-Man (Vol. 2) #15 (June 2017). Marvel Comics. When the villain Venom attacks Jefferson and subsequently pursues at the hospital where her husband is convalescing, Spider-Man confronts and defeats Venom during which Rio learns that Miles is Spider-Man. But in the process, Rio is killed by police gunfire. She expresses pride in Miles before dying, and tells her son not to tell this secret to Jefferson. Rio's death made Miles take a one-year sabbatical from being Spider-Man. After the events of the 2015 "Secret Wars" storyline, Molecule Man repays Miles's help by transferring his family to the mainstream Marvel Universe, resurrecting Rio in the process.Hickman, Jonathan (w), Ribic, Esad (a). "Beyond", Secret Wars #9 (January 2016). Marvel Comics Jefferson is aware of Miles's double life, but Rio is not,Bendis, Brian Michael (w), Pichelli, Sara (p), Carlucci, Gaetano; Pichelli, Sara (i). Spider-Man (Vol. 2) #2 (May 2016). Marvel Comics. although she later learns the truth. Rio Morales in other media * Rio Morales appears in Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six, voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera. * Rio Morales appears in the 2018 Spider-Man video game, voiced by Jacqueline Pinol. She's present at Mayor Norman Osborn's re-election rally when attacked by the Inner Demons. * Rio Morales appears in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, voiced by Luna Lauren Velez. Morbius, the Living Vampire Mordred David Moreau Morg Jim Morita Maris Morlak Morlun Morning Star Morph Morpheus Morrat Eli Morrow Elias W. "Eli" Morrow is a fictional spirit in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Felipe Smith and Tradd Moore, first appeared in All-New Ghost Rider #1 (May 2014). Eli Morrow was a Satan-worshiping serial killer who worked for the Russian mafia. He was considered the black sheep of the family and shoved Robbie Reyes' mother down the stairs while she was pregnant, resulting in Robbie's younger brother, Gabe, being born a paraplegic.All-New Ghost Rider #11. Marvel Comics. He was killed by the mob and his spirit possessed a 1969 Dodge Charger which was later inherited by his nephew Robbie. After Robbie is gunned down by men hired by Calvin Zabo, Morrow attaches himself to Robbie's soul, becoming the new Ghost Rider.All-New Ghost Rider #1. Marvel Comics. Eli slowly begins to corrupt Robbie in an attempt to turn him into a killer.All-New Ghost Rider #9. Marvel Comics. He even goes so far as to possess Gabe to fulfill his revenge against the mob boss that killed him. Robbie finally accepts his uncle's influence under the condition that they only go after the worst people in the world.All-New Ghost Rider #12. Marvel Comics. ; In other media Eli Morrow appears in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. played by José Zúñiga. This version is an engineer who works for a company called Momentum Labs. Alongside his fellow scientists, they worked to develop a machine that could generate materials out of nothing. But, he was against the project from the start. The scientists in charge of the project, Joseph and Lucy Bauer, used an ancient book called the Darkhold to make it a reality. Eli wanted to know the source of their knowledge and wanted it for himself. He makes his first appearance in "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" when Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes), his nephew, and Phil Coulson visit him to get information on what happened the day the experiment went awry. In the episode "Lockup", Morrow is kidnapped from prison by Lucy at the cost of her fellow ghosts. When at the location of the machine, Morrow read the Darkhold in Spanish text to her. It is revealed in "The Good Samaritan" that Morrow is responsible for his fellow scientists being transformed into ghosts and was after the Darkhold himself. He had beaten Joseph into a coma when he would not give up the book. When S.H.I.E.L.D. comes to rescue him from Lucy, he reveals his sinister motives and activates the machine, gaining the ability to create matter out of nothing while Robbie exorcised Lucy. He uses his powers to create a demon core. During the final battle against S.H.I.E.L.D., Eli is impaled by Reyes who burns and drags him into an another dimension. Mortis Moses Magnum Mother Night Motormouth Mountjoy Alyssa Moy Ms. Marvel Carol Danvers Sharon Ventura Karla Sofen Kamala Khan Ms. Thing Ms. Thing (Darla Deering) is a famous celebrity in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Matt Fraction and Mike Allred, first appeared in Marvel NOW! Point One #1.Marvel NOW! Point One #1 She was a pop star who dated Johnny Storm. When Reed Richards announced that he and the Fantastic Four were going to travel through space and time, Richards told the other members to find suitable replacements in the case that they do not return after four minutes. She along with Ant-Man (Scott Lang), She-Hulk and Medusa were chosen.Fantastic Four vol. 4 #2 She was given an artificial Thing suit and dubbed herself Ms. Thing. During her time with the Fantastic Four she began to date Scott Lang,FF vol. 2 #16 but the relationship dissolved when Scott's daughter, Cassie, was revived. She later attacked Scott in her Ms. Thing armor only for the two to team up to battle Magician. Afterwards, it is revealed that Darla hired him through the Hench App for her new TV show.Astonishing Ant-Man #2 She teams up with Scott again to rescue Cassie from Darren Cross; their relationship still uneasy.Astonishing Ant-Man #10 When Scott is in prison, Darla visits him and it appears that the two wish to resume a relationship.Astonishing Ant-Man #11 Powers and abilities Darla possess an artificial suit that resembles the body, and imitates the strength of, Ben Grimm. The suit is also self-contained into a pair of rings that immediately form the suit when Darla puts them together and chants "Thing ring, do your thing!". Multiple Man Murmur Allan Rennie Arlette Truffaut Mutant Master Mutant Master was a member of the supervillain team, Factor Three. He was also a member of the Siris race and once on Earth he posed as mutant human. He secretly sought to trigger a war between the USA and what was then known as the USSR to wipe out the human race. However, his followers turned against him when he was exposed as being an alien, and to avoid capture he committed suicide.X-Men Vol. 1 #39 The Mutant Master was created by Roy Thomas and Ross Andru. The character was first mentioned in X-Men #26 (November 1966). Junzo Muto Mysterio(n) Quentin Beck Daniel Berkhart Francis Klum Mysterion Mystique References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: M, List of